


国王与骑士

by 红月当空 (boloud)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E7%BA%A2%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%93%E7%A9%BA
Summary: 童话故事，没有国土的国王和弄丢了剑的骑士
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	国王与骑士

从前有一个王国，叫月之国，国里有一位年轻的国王，叫做带土。他和自己的伙伴圈圈头以及爷爷留下的老臣黑白绝一起生活。

虽然说是王国，但其实只是一个地洞。不过也算是个能令它的国王满意的地洞。

但好景不长，不久之后带土的爷爷斑回来了，看到依旧这么小的国土感到很生气。

“你这几年在干什么？都没有努力么？”他揪着国王的耳朵问道。

带土感到很疑惑，“现在这样有什么不好吗？”于是便收到了来自自己爷爷的白眼，然后被赶了出去。

“好啦好啦，我也觉得现在这样挺不错了，斑。而且地方也够大了，不用把孩子也赶出去吧？”和爷爷一起回来，看起来和蔼可亲的黑长直爷爷这么说道。

“是啊是啊，土土是个好孩子，这几年每天都很认真地给植物浇水。”看着带土长大的白绝附和道。

但是斑爷爷决定好的事实不会改变的，于是带土变成了没有国土的国王。

“土土加油~找个命中注定的骑士回来夺权吧~”他的好友圈圈头挥舞着小手绢，扭动着向他喊。

“夺权？他连自己的特殊能力都还没显现出来怎么可能打得过老爷子？”被黑绝泼了冷水的圈圈头蹲在角落里意志消沉。

“土土这么纯洁出去会不会上当受骗啊……他不回来了怎么办……”白绝担忧地碎碎念。

“不回来不是挺好的？被骑士娶回去有什么不好？而且回来的话……不还是要被老爷子压榨么？”担任严父角色的黑绝却丝毫不担心。

你问为什么他们都觉得国王会找一位骑士？看看现任国王的爷爷与他的黑长直骑士就知道了。

于是被赶下台，没有了国土的国王上路了。

他走啊走，带着黑绝给的金叶子，饿了就吃白绝准备的团子，渴了就喝骑士爷爷准备的露水。

就这样走走停停，不久他竟然也到了一个小村庄。

村庄里的大家看到外人的到来都很热情，今天这家招待，明天那家招待，在过去的十几年中没有和自己爷爷、黑白绝以及圈圈头之外的人接触过的带土简直想留在这里不走了。

但他是一个国王啊，总需要有自己的国土。

于是他便问村长：“村长，请问能不能给我一点地方作为我的国土呢？”

村长摸了摸他养的猴子，略微沉吟了一下，说：“但是我们这个村是一体的啊……少了一点就不是原来的村子了……”

“这样么……还真可惜……”失落的带土低下了头，连原本炸炸的头发都有些耷拉了下来。

“不过你要是能把我的两个徒弟找回来的话还是可以考虑一下分给你一点的。”吸了一口烟杆，村长又说道。

“诶！那我一定会把你的徒弟们带回来的！”忽然活力又回到了他身上一般，带土抚了抚风镜，充满自信地笑着，“我可是国王啊！对了，老爷爷你的徒弟们长什么样子呀？”

村长似乎早就预料到了，他拿出照片，指了指白发与黑发说：“这就是他们小时候的样子，现在大概也三四十了吧……好多年不见了，不过应该没什么变……你往西边走，就能到一个大城市，然后在赌场里问大肥羊，就能知道他们的消息了。”

“那、那个……他们是去私、私奔了吗？”涨红脸的国王用微弱的声音问道。

“差不多就是这样子。”

“那为什么还要找他们回来呢？”

“我年龄也大了，想要找个接班人了啊。”

“啊这样……那这就交给我吧！”

“拜托你啦，远道而来的国王。”

告别了村子里的各位，被许诺了国土的国王上路了。

于是他又走啊走，走过了草地、田野和石岩，又路过了池塘和小溪，来到了一个大城市。

刚进赌场他就被吓到了。这地方可真大呀，他想，能有几个我的地洞大小呢？

想到自己的地洞，国王觉得鼻子又有点酸酸的。

等找到老爷爷的徒弟我就能再次有自己的土地了，带土给自己打气。然后他吸了吸鼻子，擦擦眼角，开始找了起来。

大肥羊到底有多大多胖呢？他边找边这么疑惑地想着，到底是白色还是黑色或者灰色的呢？如果是白色的话，能不能请大肥羊先生给我一点羊毛做成衣服呢？因为白色的特别好看……

他找啊找，找了好久好久，依旧没有找到大肥羊。

“你好……请问大肥羊先生坐在哪里呀？”无奈之下，带土只能向服务生问道。

“大肥羊的话……坐在那里的就是了。”服务生努了努嘴，告诉了他。

听到了回答的带土道谢之后走上前去，没有看到白色、黑色或者灰色的大肥羊，只有一位头上有着菱形标记的女士坐着。于是他失落地问道：“请问大肥羊先生已经走了吗？”

那位女士看了他一眼，说：“我就是，有什么事吗？”

“那、那个……您真的是大肥羊吗？”他比划了一下，“即不肥也不是羊……”

“小子，说都说是了，有什么事快说！”大肥羊先生用着不耐烦的语气说道。

带土害怕地缩了缩脖子，但还是回答道：“村长爷爷让我去找他的徒弟……然后说是在这里能向大肥羊先生问到他们的住址……”

“哈？要找那两个老小子么？从北门出去，向西走到雷神城之后，再往北走到音符市就能找到他们了。不过别说我没提醒你，他们两个可不是这么好说服的啊小鬼。”

知道了要怎么去找两人，国王又上路了。

他走啊走，路过了一个个村庄，雷神城终于近了。但一天又将要过去，他不得不找一个地方度过这个夜晚。要知道，国王天不怕地不怕，连斑爷爷也不怕，但他却怕黑。特别是荒野里的夜晚，独自一人，他就更害怕了，总觉得鬼怪啦野兽啦会突然出现。

他越想越害怕，越害怕走得越快，到最后竟然跑了起来。他跑啊跑，就好像后面有什么在追他一般越跑越快，越跑越快，最后被一个小石子绊倒了。

“噗”不知从哪里传来了笑声。

带土顾不上跌倒的伤痛，从地上弹了起来，环顾四周用带着颤抖的声音威胁道：“谁……？！我、我告诉你，我可、可是很厉害的！有、有本事你出来啊？！”

然后就听到自己背后有个声音说道：“就你这样还很厉害吗？”

转头一看，只见一个有着白白的头发，带着黑黑的面罩，穿着黑黑的衣服，衣服上还有两条背带背着短刀的少年靠着树双手环在胸前冷冷地看着他。

看清了对方也不过是个小孩子，而且看起来比自己还小，带土又活络了起来：“喂你为什么在这啊？都快晚上了还不回家吗？”

“问别人之前先报上自己的名字才对吧？”

扶了扶护目镜，带土一脸自豪地说：“我叫宇智波带土，是个国王！”

“就你这样的还是国王么，吊车尾……”

“我怎么就不能是国王了？谁是吊车尾啦！对了你还没告诉我你叫什么呢！”

走近了一些，他哼了一声，回答：“会被石子绊倒的不是吊车尾是什么？我就是雷神城的旗木卡卡西，旗木家族的骑士。”

“啊雷神城！”忽然发现了什么一般，刚刚还一脸不爽的带土笑着勾住了卡卡西的脖子，“既然你是从那边出来的话，雷神城不远了吧？能在天黑前走到吗？”

“是不远，大概也就个几天的路程。”卡卡西不动声色地拉开了与带土的距离。

“诶——”似乎对这个回答很惊讶，带土上下打量了一下卡卡西，“还要几天的路程那你……难、难道你是、是鬼？！”似乎被自己的假设吓到了，他往后跳了几步。

“为什么会得出这种结论……”无奈地叹了口气，“我当然是人啊。笨蛋么……”

“但是你这个年龄……你看你比我还矮呢怎么可能一个人走那么远啊？”

“那你不也是一个人。”

“这是不一样的！我可是个国王啊！一个人冒险不算什么！”

“那我走咯？”卡卡西转身走向另一方。

“诶等等啊！”带土追了上去与他并行，“既然我们都是一个人不如一起走吧！”

“……哈？”侧过脸看着对方，死鱼眼中表现出了嫌弃，“我为什么要和你这么个拖后腿的吊车尾一起走啊？”

似乎被戳到了痛处，带土快走两步拦在卡卡西身前，揉了揉鼻子，然后一手叉腰一手指着自己的眼睛说道：“我才不会拖后腿呢！等我开眼了有特殊能力之后，一定会超过你的，我可是国王！”

卡卡西却对此嗤之以鼻，嘁了一声便绕过了带土，自顾自地向前走去。走了几步之后，回头看看还傻傻站在那的带土，面罩下露出了一个自己也未察觉的微笑，拉长声音说道：“那快走吧国——王——大——人——要不天黑前可就找不到可以睡觉的地方了。”

于是他们就这么吵吵闹闹地路过了地藏菩萨，穿过了小溪，走过了田野，来到了一个小寺庙前。

“这里就是我们今晚睡觉的地方了。”卡卡西宣布。

看了看摇摇欲坠的匾额与破败腐烂的大门，指指蜘蛛网，带土不确定地又问了问：“是这里没错吧笨卡卡……怎么看也不像有人的样子……”

“谁和你说有人了？”白了他一眼，“能在这荒郊野外的找到一个睡觉的地方已经不错了。还有笨卡卡是什么称呼？”

“那是我刚想到的！怎么样，不错吧？”看到卡卡西清理起寺庙，带土便带着得意的神情跨进门槛帮忙打扫了起来。

打扫完毕，他们向着寺庙外的大树走去。

看着卡卡西踮着脚辛苦地砍着枝干，带土夺过短刀，一手把刀举得高高的，一手按着卡卡西的头不让他跳起来，笑着说：“小朋友就不要逞强了，等你长高点再干这事吧。”然后便继续起了砍树枝的工作。而卡卡西则在周围找了一块比较干净的石头坐下发起了呆。

“……啊”回过神来，就看见带土呆呆地站在那里。于是卡卡西疑惑地起身走了过去，问道：“怎么了？要是砍够了的话快点回去。”

似乎被他吓了一跳，带土抖了一抖，迅速地转过身来，把手背在身后掩盖着什么，笑得很勉强：“没、没什么，你再去坐会吧。”

“哈……？”这样的态度反而更令卡卡西怀疑。他盯着带土看了一会，说：“手，拿出来。别藏了。我都看见了。”

“唔啊啊对、对不起！”带土带着要哭的表情，一脸歉意地将短刀从身后拿出——说是短刀，不如说是刀片与刀柄——短刀已经断成了三截。

“……”卡卡西看着带土，双眼带上了雾气，声音也因发怒而颤抖，“你知道这是什么刀么吊车尾！你竟然、你竟然！！！”

“对、对不起啦……”

“你以为说对不起就够了吗？！你赔得起吗？！”

带土却因此也生气起来，“不就是一把短刀么，我在斑爷爷那里看到比这个好得多的可多啦！我有什么赔不起！大不了我把最好的那把给你！”

“这不一样！我们旗木家的人一生只有一把刀，那是我们的标志。我的白牙更是父亲大人从很遥远的地方带回来的，没有什么其他刀能和他相提并论！”

“那我就去那很远的地方找回和这个一模一样的刀还你好啦！”说完这句，带土自己也呆了呆。不知道那个地方有多远呢？他想，会不会我还没找到就已经老了呀？那村长的委托该怎么办呢？就算不要国土，那么慈祥的老爷爷拜托的事情也应该加油帮他完成呀。于是他别过脸，轻声说道：“不过……我先要去音符市一趟。”

“这可是你说的，不许耍赖。”

“我可是国王，怎么会耍赖呢！”

“就相信你一次。”冷冷地瞥了他一眼，卡卡西捡起一堆树枝转身朝寺庙走去，“喂吊车尾，动作快点，天马上就要暗了。”

“知、知道啦！”带土捡起剩余的树枝，快走几步跟上了白发的少年。

一夜无话。

第二天一大早他们就上路了。

他们走啊走，走了好几天，终于到了雷神城。

“呜哦……好、好厉害！”看着那高高的大楼，未见过世面的国王不禁发出了感叹。

“等、等等我？！”看着卡卡西迈步向前，带土急急忙忙地追了上去，“你还没告诉我怎么去音符市呢！”

“当然先在这里准备一下。”用鄙视的眼神看了他一眼，继续向前，“去音符市的路上可不像之前那么安全。路上不止有野兽，听说音符市周边还有很多陷阱呢！要我说还是不要靠近的比较好……喂你有没有在听？”发现身后安静过头，卡卡西转过身去，却见带土呆呆地站在武器店门口，嘴巴张的大大的。他掉头走过去，刚想发怒，带土扯扯他的衣袖，说：“这、这么多武器，先选一个当中暂时的代替吧……？”

“哼，你有钱么？”

“当、当然啦！不管怎么说我也是国王！”

“那就……这个吧。”故意刁难他一般，卡卡西指了指被当做镇店之宝的剑。

“这个就这个！老板，请把那把剑拿一下——”这会需要几片金叶子呢？带土惴惴不安地想着，脸上却似乎胸有成竹。他掏出了所有家当，正要开口，卡卡西一个箭步冲上前来，从他手上拿过一片金叶子，用眼神示意他收好剩余的，然后指指挂得高高的一对短刀说：“老板，请把那个也拿下来。”

看到金叶子，店主的眼睛都直了，嘴里说着“好，好”便将短刀拿了下来递给卡卡西。

接过短刀，卡卡西转手将它塞入带土怀中，说：“接下来的路上很危险，你带着这个防身用吧。”

“笨蛋卡卡西，我才不需要这个呢！等我开了眼……”这么说着，带土还是收好了短刀。

“哼。”

置办完了必需品，在城里逛了几天后，国王带着短刀准备出发了，却不想在城门口看到了带着剑的骑士。

“呜哦！卡卡西你怎么在这呀？”

“你还没赔我的刀。”

“但、但是我先要去一次音符市，你不是说那里……”

“那我就要跟着你。”

“你怎么不讲理呢？”带土眼眶泛红，一脸委屈，“我都说了会赔你一把一样的，你难道不相信我吗？”

白了他一眼，卡卡西说：“就你这样的水平，一个人还没到音符市就被吃掉了吧。就算是为了我的刀，我也要监督你。”

“那好吧……”

于是国王与“监督”他的白发骑士上路了。

他们走啊走，走过了一座又一座的小山，路过了一条又一条的小河，终于再走过一片森林就能抵达目的地了。

但是这个森林是个危险的森林，里面有着大大的蟒蛇，奇怪的虫子，各种各样的陷阱，甚至还听说有背上长着和鸭子的蹼一样的翅膀的熊。

“没有其他路可以走了吗？”带土咽了咽口水，回头问道。

拿着剑——虽然经过了那么多的冒险，这把作为暂时的“替代品”的剑剑身上却没有留下任何缺口——，双手环在胸前的卡卡西点点头，“去音符市只有这样一条路。”

感到微微有些恐怖，但国王依旧走向了森林深沉，那白发的骑士自然也跟在身后。

这么奇怪的地方会有鬼怪之类的存在吗？带土这么想着，觉得这森林更加可怕了。但是既然答应了村长爷爷，而且都已经走到这里了，就不能放弃了呀。那可是位和斑爷爷不同，非常和蔼的老爷爷，让人非常乐意去帮助他的呢……

“当心！”正在胡思乱想，却听见身后传来卡卡西的声音，然后他就被推开了。

“疼疼疼……”从地上爬起，转过身，带土的眼睛睁大了——那个卡卡西，那个一直嫌弃他的卡卡西，那个一路上保护他的厉害的卡卡西，手臂鲜血淋漓，他用另一只手捂住，连刀也掉在了地上，而攻击他的那个拥有利爪的野兽则正要将前爪拍下。

“看来你不需要去找刀了。”卡卡西闭上眼，等待着即将到来的死亡。

一秒，两秒……死亡并未降临。

卡卡西睁开眼，惊讶地看到那个连兔子也捉不住的带土挡在自己身前，双手握紧刀柄，切开了野兽的前爪。而那野兽身后不知何时出现了一个带着面具长着翅膀的巨人，手中的刀刺穿心脏，将它钉在了地上。然后，那尸体上燃烧起了黑色的火焰，显得越发诡异。

随着野兽燃烧殆尽，巨人也凭空消失。“带……土？”看着那熟悉的背影，卡卡西带着疑惑叫出来对方的名字。

令人压抑的沉默。

然后那人转了过来，脸上挂着熟悉的笑容，“笨蛋卡卡西！你看，我说的没错吧！我现在啊，可是开眼了！很厉害吧！”说着指了指自己的眼睛。

“啊不如这样吧！”似乎想到了什么，镰刀状的花纹在红色的眼中转得欢快，“如果那把剑的力量不够的话，以后就让我来做你的剑和盾吧！”

呆了呆，卡卡西鄙视地看着他，上扬的尾音却暴露了他的愉快，“比起那种发言，还是来帮我包扎比较重要吧吊车尾。”

“我现在可不是吊车尾了笨卡卡！”说着带土从医疗包中拿出了消毒用具与绷带，将捡回的剑放下，蹲在了卡卡西手边。

一屁股坐在石头上，看着对方为自己包扎，嘴上却不饶人，“连包扎也这么不熟还说不是吊车尾吗？嘶绕松点……”

带土连忙停下了动作，问道：“诶……弄痛你了吗？”

“还算行吧。”卡卡西移开了目光看向天空，“作为一个吊车尾来说算不错了。”

包扎完毕，带土打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，站直拍拍不存在的灰尘，“这可是国王大人我包的，只有我能动，换药的时候叫我吧！”

卡卡西扯了扯绷带，说道：“这个蝴蝶结是怎么回事？感觉好……”

“怎么样！漂亮吧！这可是我最拿手的部分！”

卡卡西睁着他的死鱼眼，从下方看着带土，一脸嫌弃，却被他无视。

“好啦我们还是快点赶路吧。要我背你吗笨卡卡？”

“我伤的是手，又不是不能走路。而且背的话反而会压到伤口，你有想过么？”

“这、这样啊……”

森林里的生物们似乎感到了危险，接下来一个也没有出现在他们面前，于是成为剑的国王与受伤的骑士顺顺利利地到达了音符市。

刚走没多久，便看见前方一个白发男子缠着一个柔弱的黑发，带土仔细一看，两个人脸上有着红色油彩与紫色眼影，虽然比照片里更长一些，不过正是村长爷爷的徒弟们。

他们这样真的是私奔的吗？看着白发被打飞，带土怀疑了起来。

“师公。大蛇丸大人。”正打算开口，卡卡西却先叫住了他们。

“这不是旗木家的小子么。”黑发的那位带着饶有兴趣的表情凑了过来，“能通过死亡森林还不错。怎么样，愿意做我徒弟吗？”

那位白发的也走了过来，整个人趴在大蛇丸身上，“喂喂大蛇丸你不要拐带我徒孙啊。对了卡卡西，下次叫他师婆。”

“这里还有一位小朋友啊。”大蛇丸像披着一个白色的毛茸茸的披风一样转过了脸，“这总不是你家徒孙了吧自来也？”

看着面前大蛇丸吐出的长长的舌头，带土泪水在眼眶里打转，“那、那个……是村长爷爷叫我来找你们的。”

“哦？老师有什么事？”自来也微微低头问道。

“他想你们回去当村长……”

大蛇丸用手肘捅捅背后的披风：“啧这种麻烦事就丢给你徒弟吧。那孩子不正是个好人选么？”

“你是说水门么？”似乎认真思考了一下，自来也点点头，“不错，那就让他去吧。”

“说起来——”大蛇丸又转向了卡卡西，指指那把作为“替代品”的刀，“这个不是草雏剑么？你是在哪里找到的？”

“雷神城的一家武器铺。”卡卡西恭敬地回答道，“似乎因为锋利异常而被当做镇店之宝。如果这就是那把的话请您拿回去吧。”

“嚯——”大蛇丸拔出了剑掂了掂，“你这小鬼还不赖嘛。那我就收下了。”

带土抹了抹被吓出的眼泪，大声喊道：“喂这——唔唔唔。”刚说了个开头，他便被卡卡西捂住了嘴。

“那么，就此告辞了。”然后卡卡西就保持着捂住他嘴的姿势，将带土拖离了那二人的视线。

“唔唔唔唔唔唔！”挣扎开来，带土揉揉眼睛，一副气鼓鼓的样子，“那可是你的剑耶！就这么……”

“没有关系。”卡卡西打断了他，然后伸出了手，“你不是有两把短刀吗？给我一把就好了。而且，你不也是我的剑么。”

“诶好吧……”带土吸了吸鼻子，解下了一把刀放在卡卡西手上。

卡卡西接过短刀，边绑在身后边问：“说起来……我还没有问过你三代大人为什么会让你来这里找那两位。”

“因为……”带土低着头轻声回答，“他说如果我能让他们回村去接替做村长的话就会让一块土地出来给我做国土了呀……但是现在看来似乎我还是没有国土了……”

他越说越伤心，最后终于忍不住抽泣了起来。

卡卡西叹了口气，又伸出了手。

“？”带土抬起头，泪眼迷蒙，疑惑地看着他。

“手给我。”还是那副表情，卡卡西的耳朵却微微泛红。

“……诶？”虽然不知道要做什么，带土还是伸出了右手。

卡卡西一把抓住，将他的手放到自己的左胸口，用死鱼眼看着带土，“没办法，这里就勉为其难的给你做国土吧。谁叫你这么笨不会有其他人愿意呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实只是为了最后一句才写的【。


End file.
